Assault
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | group = Reserves | Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion | Counter-Terrorists = FBI | Creator(s) = Lari Muuriaisniemi (original author) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Assault (cs_assault) is a hostage rescue map featured in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview Counter-Terrorists must rescue hostages captured and put into a warehouse by a group of Terrorists. Despite being included in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, both versions are noteworthy for their extreme differences. Counter-Strike: Source brought forth a very realistic approach, as well as excluding the Security cameras. Besides taking away the cameras, one of the major changes was the replacement of the highway with the train station. Some players got frustrated with the new changes, however, they are still present in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Even so, Assault is still one of the most popular maps in all Counter-Strike series. Official description ''Counter-Strike'' Counter-Terrorists: Rescue the hostages. Take out the terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. The terrorists may be watching you with their cameras. Terrorists: Prevent counter-terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Use whatever force needed. Other notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission. Rescue them! ''Counter-Strike: Source'' The Marr Freight Company has fallen victim to a band of terrorists hell bent on using their operation to launder money. The Harper Appliance Company is unwittingly shipping out more than they bargained for. Counter-Terrorists: Enter the terrorist stronghold and rescue the hostages. Take out the terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent counter-terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other notes: There are 4 hostages in this mission. Tactics Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Map Gallery Trivia * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero does not include this map despite its extreme popularity. ** Although, it does include a navigation mesh for bots. * There are several and important changes that were different in Counter-Strike Beta 1.0 version of Assault. ** The hostages do not have their own room. They are just standing in the Terrorist Spawn Zone of the camera room. ** There are no containers past the back entrance. ** The second ladder on one of the containers near the front entrance is missing. ** The containers near the front entrance are in a different position compared to later versions. ** There is no additional vent that is leading to T Spawn Zone camera room. Also, the lightning in the vents is missing (it's lot darker). ** The bridge nor the road under the bridge are inaccessible. These pathways were blocked off by a police blockade and a fence respectively. ** Dumpsters near the bridge are missing. *The containers in Counter-Strike have the Black Mesa logo on them while in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it has the "Starline" logo. *This map is unbalanced and gives an advantage to the Terrorist team as they can easily swarm around higher sections of the map, including the warehouse. **In Source, this problem was somewhat nullified as the back entrance of the warehouse has an additional entry-point on the second floor. *Bots have common navigation problems in this map due to its narrow passages and ladders, such as the catwalks in the warehouse or the vent accesses. In early Counter-Strike games, bots may fall to their death sometimes and it's common for bots to get stuck in vents. *This map is classed as small so it's better for small/medium sized servers. *In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the CT Spawn Zone does not show the Hostage rescue zone on the HUD. Instead, the Buy zone icon is used in place for the Rescue zone. *In Counter-Strike: Source, if one becomes a spectator and goes through the ground near the CT spawn zone , there is a room with a boot in it. *In Global Offensive, there is a rack in the hostage room that contains all the weapons featured in the game. In fact, it is derived from the Weapons Course. However, none of the weapons can be obtained even if someone shoots the glass. **There is a road sign under the train station, signaling that the map is based near the town of Riverside from Left 4 Dead. *In Counter-Strike, a buy zone for the Terrorist team is available at the roof above the main entrance of the warehouse. This mistake happens because the spawn zone for the Terrorists is just near enough with the roof surface. *In Counter-Strike: Source. the map Assault is located on Belmont Avenue in Chicago. The coordinates on the sign match the station's location in real life. The name Belmont can be seen at the railroad. uk:Assault Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Reserves map group